


Cold Comfort

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Sherlock take a trip to the supermarket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Imp did this! I swear!

How did it get like this?

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the car. Lestrade had no idea this happened to him sometimes, and that it happened over the series of a couple of days. And, of course, it only came up after vigorous sex. Sherlock still wondered how he let Lestrade persuade him to go along with this, and he thought back to their morning:

Sherlock had woken up sore and tired to Lestrade yelling about the eggs and bread being gone. “Why did you have to use the last of it for that experiment?”

Sherlock shuffled into the kitchen, nude, and shrugged. “Oh, the normal.”

"Harumph. You owe me." Lestrade gave Sherlock a light slap on his bare back. "Big time. So you're coming to the shop with me!"

Sherlock froze. Well... shit. "Now's not a good time."

"Of course not. You gotta get dressed first, hot stuff."

Sherlock huffed and threw himself on the sofa. "I refuse."

Setting the kettle down, Lestrade crossed into the sitting room. "And why not? If you come with me, I'll do something for you."

Oh... Oh! Sherlock sat up. "Jerk me off."

Lestrade doubled over laughing. "Already? Look, I'm not going to if- Oh." He could tell that Sherlock was getting aroused for some damn reason. "Why?"

"It happens. Just do it."

Lestrade sighed and shook his head fondly, but sat next to Sherlock...

“You look sick.”

Is it that obvious? Sherlock snapped out of the reminiscence - which had made his arousal even worse - and shook his head. “Didn’t sleep well.”

“I thought you would’ve. We did have some pretty intense sex last night.” Lestrade grinned proudly at himself. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away. "And then this morning..."

"Forget it."

Yeah, they did, but it was the exact cause of the problem Sherlock had now. He sighed, wrapping his coat around himself a bit more. He hoped it would help hide the sickening arousal he felt for no goddamn reason.

“I didn’t want to come, you know.”

Wait, was that a giggle? A fucking giggle? Sherlock felt like gagging. “Well, you did so pretty hard in bed-” Lestrade snickered.

Good god. “Not like that! You’re such a child.”

“So are you!” Lestrade parked the car. By now, Sherlock was close to groaning out, and Lestrade noticed. “But seriously, what’s wrong, you’re acting-”

Sherlock’s hips arched in his seat as he moaned, and Lestrade looked horrified. “Oh, God, do I have to take you to the A&E? Is it deadly?”

Sherlock sighed and slumped against the chair. “No, just messy.”

Lestrade blinked. “Wait… You… Not again!” He put his head in his hands.

"I told you, it happens. Let's get this over with." He got out of the car and sighed. This was going to be uncomfortable for a while. Lestrade stayed in the car, head still in his hands. Poor guy might be there for a little bit.

Sherlock stopped by the loo, only to find that... there was no loo. Damn. It wasn't often he went to the shops with Lestrade, and it was even more apparent that Lestrade needed a bigger Tesco to go to. Sherlock wandered as he waited for Lestrade. It wasn't like he was going to do actual shopping.

"Bastard," Greg muttered when he finally found Sherlock. "I thought you'd have the stuff by now."

"Your flat, your shopping." Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

Greg sighed. "Just go get the bread. I don't trust you with eggs." He waved Sherlock off, and with such good timing. He slipped away to the bread aisle and grabbed a loaf. Damn bread, ruining everything! But so far, it seems like the episode was over, at least for now.

When Greg found Sherlock next, he was sitting in the freezer, shivering. “I searched all over for ya. C’mon, why are you in here?”

Sherlock didn’t say anything. A small crowd had formed, and the manager had been called. Greg handed the eggs over to some random stranger and pulled the cold Sherlock out of the freezer, half-dragging him out of the store. “Well, great! Now I can’t get my eggs and toast.”

Sherlock was quiet and shivering the entire way back to the flat, still wondering how it got to this point. He spilled his secret to Greg once he warmed up, who just nodded.

“Why didn’t you say before?”

Sherlock laughed. If only he knew...


End file.
